Loved by a demon-FioLee
by Stalker-Pickle
Summary: Marshall Lee drops in to annoy Fionna while she plays with "Little People" she found in a bag. He ruins it when takes action and plays with mini version of him and Fionna. Now he essed the relationship between him and Fi, along with mini Fionna and mini Marshall. Inspired by another version/fanfic of Phinbellafan2298 Picture by TheTomBoy-Ottsel on DeviantArt By Love-For-One-Shots
1. Da fuck he saying?

Marshall Lee the vampire king looked at Fionna who had been playing with dolls for three hours. It wasn't just any dolls. It was everyone in the land of Aaa. Fionna was mostly interested in Marshall's Mini him, Mini her, and Mini Prince Gumball. Gumball has been holding Fi's hand while she push Mini Marshall to him, but he kept moving back to him place over and over. Who would blame Mini him?

Marshall Lee probably would have been doing that too. Mini PG looked at Mini Marshall when ever he near them. Gumbutt would narrow his eyes at him. Marshall pressed his face against the window, Fionna didn't notice since she was so focused on just those dolls. It bother Marshall that Mini PG was dating Mini Fio, in real life he wouldn't care about her. Bubba would just send her on a mission or two and be done with her.

Marshall Lee blinked to himself, _Was he gettting angry at some..._ **dolls**? When he did, Marshall got a pinch in his stomach. He shock his head ans gave a sigh. "Fionna, stop wasting time with that nerd." He whispered to himself. Just as he said that, Fionna picked up PG and placed him way in the corner. "Why she do that?" Marshall asked himself.

Mini Marshall Lee floated in the air towards Mini Fionna. He circle around her now that Gumball was gone, she got dizzy due to Mini Marshall circling around her many times. She fell to the ground and placed her hand on her head. Marshall flew above her and faced her upside-down. He set his hand on her cheek and gazed at her.

Mini Marshall connected him to her though their lips.

Fionna jumped in shock when she saw her best friend kissing her Mini self, as did Marshall. Fionna picked up Mini him and put him six inches away. He flew back to her but scooped her off her feet and flew away in between a book. Marshall and Fionna blushed at the same time, it was odd to see that.

Fionna picked up the book and saw Mini Marshall without a shirt, Mini Fi was juat kissing him and feeling is chest. She picked up herself and placed her beside Gumball again. Mini him put his shirt on, he flew to her put saw him next to her and stopped. He turned around and sat next to Cake who was playing her violin, he soon joined in with his bass axe.

Marshall Lee had enough and tapped on the window. Fio looked up and blushed at the sight of him. She opened the window hatch and he flew in. "Marshall Lee, what are doing here? How long were floating there?" She blushed.

"I didn't see anything." Marshall smiled. She sighed in relief. "But I don't know if three hours counts as anything." Marshall smirked at her. Her face grew red as a strawberry. Marshall flew by her and sat on the couch next to her with all the tiny people on the dinning table. "So where you get the doll, little bunny?"

"Their not dolls, their us." Fi pointed at the people. "Look here's Ice Queen, and here's Flame Prince, and there's Bmo." She pointed to each of the little people individually. "It's so math I got them off an evil dude. They were all in a little sack." She held the sack up to show her friend.

"Okay, where's me?" Marshall asked, he spotted Mini him still playing with Cake. He picked himself up and placed him beside Fionna's Mini. He picked up PG and placed him away from the view of them. "Let's see what would happen again, shall we?" Marshall Lee smirked to Fionna giving her a blush across her face.

Mini Marshall flew to her and grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the ground. Kissing Mini Fionna's lips. Marshall Lee chuckled deeply. "Looks like your enjoying it, Fi." Marshall Lee looked at turned around away fro him and crossed her arms. "Come on my little bunny. Don't get mad, look I'll pull them apart." He did and plqced himself way on the other side of the table. But he flew to her again, kissing her more. "I think I made it worse." He blinked. Fionna punch him in the arm. "Ow, why you do that?" Marshall asked. "Or do you want some of the action too?" He wrapped his arms around her.

"No way!" Fionna cried. Marshall Lee pulled away and laughed.

"Relax, Fi. But to be honest, I think I ruined your boyfriend relationship with you."

"Marshall Lee! I hate you so much right now!"

"That's not what your Mini you is thinking."

She knew he was joking. Marshall picked up Mini Fionna put Mini him hovered to his hand and started kicking it. "Wa wa wa!" He yelled as he tried to save Fionna. "Wa wa wa wa! Wa wa wa!" Mini Marshall started to bite Marshall's hand, it didn't work since he was bigger and he was a vampire too. "Wa Wa!"

"Da fuck he saying?" Marshall Lee looked at his smaller self.

"I don't know, they just say that all the time." Fionna said as Marshall's hand was pried open and mini him saved his new "girlfriend". "I tried to get them to write, but it's the same results." She showed him a tiny paper. "Just the word "wa" repeated over and over again." Fionna placed the tiny paper down.

"Fio, why don't you get some sleep? I'll try to fix it by the time you wake up okay, bunny?" Marshall Lee picked up himself and Fionna. "Don't worry, I won't suck the blood out of mini suck, I promise."

"Okay, don't wake up Cake. She'll be mad at you if she wakes before I do." Fi yawned. She rested her head on his lap. Marshall Lee looked down, this isn't what he mean. Bed was better than his lap. "I'll be awake soon, good night Marshall Lee..."


	2. Disappointment

Fionna woke up still in Marshall Lee's lap. He was still looking at the people, bu he was a bit in a panic. She rose out of his lap and yawned. She looked at the little people. Mini Fionna was crying, Mini Marshall was playing his bass saddly in a corner being emo, Prince Gumball was whaling out loud, Cake was looking at her smashed violin, Flame Prince and Ice Queen were throwing balls of fire and snow, and Bmo was running around with a broken screen.

"What the night-o-sphere, Marshall!" Fionna cried out. "I thought you said you were going to fix it!"

"I said, I would _**TRY**_ to fix it!" Marshall yelled at her his fangs showing scaring Fionna. She teared up from fright. Marshall's face dropped to pity. "I'm sorry Fionna, I'm trying but it's harder than it looks." He dropped his hands to his sides. "I got Fionna to kiss PG and Marshall saw, than he got angry and kicked Bmo. Bmo ran around and bumped it Cake, Cake grew big and hit FP and Ice Queen. They got mad and blamed eachother. But than Marshall went back and took Fionna from Gumball and kissed her. Gumball ran away depressed, than Fio and Marshall got into a fight."

"How long did it take for all of that to happen?!"

"Thrity seconds."

"MARSHALL LEE!" Fionna yelled in anger to him. "YOU RUINED THEIR LIVES! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T TRUST A DUMB VAMPIRE! ALL YOU DO IS MAKE THINGS WORST FOR ME! TROUBLE IS ALL YOU BRING AND IT ALWAYS, ALWAYS LEADS TO ME!" Fionna screamed at him. "Your just a bad little boy, and I'm the good little girl... We don't mix, Marshall..."

Marshall looked at Fionna. She was right, a vampire and a human. His stomach pinched again, and anger rose. Marshall Lee got up from the chair and began floating away. Cake came out before he left the room. She hissed at him. "What are you trying to do to her?!" Cake wrapped hed arm around Marshall.

"NOTHING!" Marshall turned his face into the bat he held in side for a second, than return to normal. He swatted Cake's hand away from him. "I was just leaving anyways."

* * *

Marshall went home inside his cave. Good thing it was barely dawn. He was able to make it home without sunlight hitting him. He would have burn to death. He flew inside his house in the cave and saton the couch. He was still upset with fionna. Sure they had many fights, but this one is hitting on him hard. His stomach dropped and his head went light. He pulled out mini fionna and mini him out of his pocket.

He placed them on the couch, he wasn't sure how to fix it, but he needded to. Mini Marshall had his bass, still playing depressed. He wasn't singing, just strumming. Fionna had been crying quitely away from him. She kept playing with her bunny shaped hats, pulling on the bunny ears.

Marshall sighed and pulled on his hair. He honest didn't know why he took them out of Fionna's house, he just did. She was probably freaking out where they went off to. He gew depressed at the thought of Fionna. He kicked the coffee table in front of him. Marshall wanted to be next to Fionna right now, helping her try to fix it.

Marshall Lee flew to the fridge and pulled out two strawberries. He sucked the red out of one and fly back to the couch. He set the other one by his mini version. But it didn't bother eating it, he flew on top of it and sat on it. Fionna came by and try to eat the berry, he turned and hissed at her. She ran back to where she was and continued crying. Marshall slapped himself for that. Mini him returned with a few "wa"s.

It seemed hopeless to be honest. Fionna was mad at him in real life and mini life. "Fi, what you do to me is unclear. All I'm good at is making you run with fear. Alll I want is you... But there's nothing do." He paused. He was singing without thinking at all. _Was this why I was mad at Gumball for holding hands with Fionna? And that my stomach keeps tossing and turning?_ Marshall Lee thought to himself. _Impossible, demon can't love period._

Marshall thought about all the times he spent with her. Playful punching, blushing, and joking was all they mostly did when they were alone. _Maybe he did love that bunny... _Marshall picked up Fionna and poked at her stomach. She hugged his finger, holding on to him. From what he learned, you can't talk to them or interact with them. They don't see you. But the feeling was nice, even though it wasn't the real Fionna, it made him happy. He chuckled as he petted her back with one of his other fingers. Her crying stopped slowly when he continued to do it. She was kinda cute when she wasn't going on any of her adventures with Cake. He pulled her hat off slowly but steadily. He always wanted to know how long was her hair is, even thogh he saw it once before. It was on the floor and actually measured correctly.

He pulled off the cap and saw it long enough to be rope. It went past her leg and feet. He smiled and Fionna flew asleep in his hands. He put her tiny hat on the table. He flew to his room with Fionna and mini him. It wasn't night but he needed to sleep, Even the undead needed to rest.

He floated over his bed and crossd his arms like a mummy. Fionna laid between his hands sleeping too. Mini Marshall flew off of him and sat on an edge of a lamp. Still stumming his bass.

* * *

**_~·With Mini Marshall·~_**

* * *

Marshall was stumming his bass sitting on the cliff. He looked at Fi. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to kiss her right in front of Gumball... She got so mad because she didn't want to hurt him, she didn't want anyone to get hurt. It's all my fault... _Marshall thought.

He looked at her who had seemed to be on her own cliff far away. She was sleeping on it. Marshall Lee desires her. She was a tough tom-boy. But than this really hit her hard. Marshall decided to talk to her. He flew to her while strapping his bass to his back. He flew to her see she was passed out. He chuckled and picked her up and flied high so she won't run away. He kissed her forehead.

"Wake up my little bunny." Marshall whispered. She woke up and jumped in his arm. "Calm down, Fi." He inched next to her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you. Fionna, I care about you. I'm holding you up so you won't get away and I'm not putting you down until you accept that your mine, Fi..."

"Marshall! You ruined my chance with Gumball." Fionna's voice sadden. "You were the one who hurt me too."

"I was protecting you. Why did Gumbutt all of a sudden ask you on a date? He didn't even ask you he just kissed you."

"Marshall, why are you doing this." She started to kick and scream. "Let go of me!" She punch his chest, each blow getting hard than the last one.

"No!" Marshall Lee growled. He got one more blow, his grip on her got weaker. "That's enough!" He showed his fangs to her. He bite into her neck, because he was tired of he whinin to stop himself.


	3. Licking the blood off your lips

Marshall Lee bit into the neck of Fionna. He began drawing blooding from her body, take up most of it until she was too weak to stand. He had to admit, her blood was wonderful. Marshall Lee pulled back and facd her. Her body was shaking like she was freezing, but she was paralyze with fear mostly by then.

"Don't worry my bunny. I just drew out some of your blood so you woud stop trying to kill me." He whispered to her ears. "I didn't let any venom into your body, so your not becoming a vampire." Marshall calmed her down enough to let her give a breath of air. "Well anytime soon..."

Fionna held her breath again in fright while Marshall Lee chuckled deeply.

"I want you to know, that you are mine. You don't belong with that Gumwad or a Flaming prince. I am a really king, and you deserve a king than a prince." He made his voice more soothing and sly. "I want you to be my queen. Vampire, demon, or human." Marshall dropped to the ground because she couldn't get away even if she tried. "I need you Fionna, your my good little girl and I'm you bad little boy.

Her face could barely bring a blush of red to her face. He took out most of her blood already. She just stayed limp in Marshall's arms. She tried hugging him around the neck, but barely she successed. "Marshall Lee, please let's find a house, I don't feel so good..." She coughed.

Fionna felt more light headed by the the second.

"Don't worry, Fi. I got you."

* * *

**_·~With Fionna~·_**

* * *

Fionna looked all around for mini self. She looked under the table, under napkins, and even books. She has been looking for over an hour. The last time she saw her, she was crying in a corner on the table."Glob dang it! Where am I?" She asked just as her sister, Cake walked in.

"Honey, did you put a bandana on your head and forgot about it, again?" Cake asked with care, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Cake that was one time, and no."

"Actually Sugar Baby, it was twice."

"Cake, I can't find mini me!" Fionna changed the conversation. "I checked everywhere and she isn't anywhere. Whre could mini Fionna be?" She shouted at herself. "Kind of think of it, where's mini Marshall Lee? I think they both disappeared when-..." She paused guessing-no, knowing who it was. "Come on Cake, let's go kick some Vampire-demon butt..."

* * *

Fionna knocked on the door, banging it hard to bring the person to the door. "Fionna, are you SURE that Marshall Lee took them? Who knows! It could have been Breakfast Prince! Or Prince Gumball! or mabe even another dimension when I am a dog and everyone is gender swapped!"

"Don't be ridiculous Cake, there's no such thing like that..." Fionna waved her off. Marshall Lee opened the door. "I know you took them, and I want them back Mar-..." She looked at him more clearly. He was only in his boxers, his hair was messy. He probably just woke from a nap. "M-Mar-Marshall Lee! Can you go put some pants on?!" Fionna blushed.

"So you just came here to wake me up and say I need pants?" Marshall Lee narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were mad at me anyways."

"I-I was...er I mean I AM!" She yelled. "I need you to give me back Mini Fionna and Marshall Lee." Fi crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Holy shit, I forgot all about them! Fionna help me look for them." He pulled her inside. Cake began to follow. "Not you, Cake. I need to talk to Fionna too. Don't worry, I won't drink her blood or send her into the nigh-o-sphere." Marshall shut the door in her face before she coud argue. "Fi, they were in my room last. I fell asleep and they disappeared." Hey began to float. He picked up Fionna and flied to his room to dropped her down. He quickly pulled on his jeans he had on before he fell asleep.

"Do you have an idea where they might be?"

"No," Marshall Lee said blankly. "But Fionna-"

"Have you you checked under the bed?"

"No, but Fionna-"

"Your closet?"

"No, Fi-"

"The desk?"

"FIONNA!" Marshall screamed, tired off her interrupting him when he tried to talk. She stopped looking around and focused on him. "Fi, I'm sorry I don't care about finding the mini people. But I really need to talk to you. So can you at least listen to me for thirty seconds without interrupting me?"

Marshall Lee fle her and circled around her until he ended up over head. "I think you like me, or love me, whatever you prefer." Marshall smirked as he inched closer. "I watched you play with the little people. I just figured out why you were playing with me, you, and Gumball. You were thinking if you put yourself and Gumwad in a relationship would be enough. Even though you had mix feelings for me. The most interesting thing is, _you _wanted **me **to save you from tha relationship. I find it adorable that you really want this." He laughed darkly.

Fionna's blush covering her face in a tinted colour of red. "Marshall..."

He inched to her face, closer. "I know you can't hold it in for long Fionna. The little rabbit in you has to run soon, right?" He grabbed her chin and held her close. His nose touched hers. "You know you not so innocent when you do these type of things, Fi. You could be my Bad little girl or my Good little..."

"Marshall... Stop playing with me. I like Gumball, your just my friend." She tried hiding her blush by looking away.

But he forced her to look at him. "Don't worry, my little bunny. I'll take care of you, I promise..." He pulled her chin making contact with his lips and her's.

She tasted like marshmallow extra crispy. Her lips were plumped perfectly on his. His fangs pressed against her, but he was trting to be care full to not make her bleed. He soon pressed his tongue against her lips, Fionna granted accuss in her mouth. His tongue was slipt like a snake which made Fi feel uncomfortable for a second until she got fimiliar with it. She had never kissed someone, other than Flame Prince. But it wasn't a real one, it was mostly impossible for her and him to kiss. Without getting burnt by him.

Fionna rubbed all of his teeth, each one was sharp. His fangs were longer and was more sharp. On his left fang, she cut her own tongue. Marshall smirked as he tasted her blood. He began sucking on the cut. Fionna felt what he was doing and pulled away from him from the pain.

"Marshall Lee, stop. That's beginning to hurt." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I won't do it, but I can't help it. Your blood is rare for vampires. I want more of it to be honest." He smiled showing his teeth.

"Don't suck on it, enjoy it." She smiled. Fionna sat on his lap and began licking his lips. A line of blood appeared only for Marshall to lick it off. "This is better."


	4. Am I just your problem?

Fionna continued to lick the lips of the vampire. His lips were cold, yet anxiously needing. Marshall Lee could have say he was enjoying it too. Her breath pushed hat air on him, he only wanted more of her. He pulled her closer to him, she wrapped his legs around his chest to embrace him more than before. Her warth made him more wildly at the second. He wanted all of her, anyway he could get her. He began to push back her bunny hat, her hair fell down and hit the bed.

A knock appeared on the door waking them from they're trances. Marshall Lee floated to the door carrying Fionna on his lap. Marshall Lee set her down when they went next to the door. He still was shirtless, but he didn't mind. He pulled the door open and saw a man in pink standing in front of them.

"Gummy, what are you doing here? I thought you had to be bussy though the whole week." Fionna pushed past Marshall Lee at stood in from of him.

"Sorry Fionna, I thought you were coming to the Candy Kingdom for dinner!" Gumball grabbed her hand and pulled himself closer. His eyes went wider and flashed. "Fionna, please join the rest of the candy people in our dinner. We planned it as a surprise for our special hero!" He cheered.

"B-but, Marshall and I-"

"I'm sorry Fionna you could only take one guest, I assumed that you would invite Cake over instead." Gumball sounded more jealous than sorry. He pulled Fionna out of the cave into the light so Marshall Lee can't stop him. "Fionna, the whole kingdom is waiting..."

Marshall Lee could have listen in more wih his hearing, but he went inside his home. _She going to a special party surprise with that pink dork... I knew I should neer trust him, he just want to get in her pants. That's the only reason why he would plan such at party. _Marshall paused. _How did he know where Fionna was?_

Marshall Lee flew to the phone. He called the kingdom. "Is Prince Gumball there?" The other line responded saying he couldn't talk because he was in an important meeting, but the next time you could make a meeting was in three days. "Okay, thank you for your time."

Marshall hung up the phone. "Crap, crap, crap, crap..." Marshall grabbed his umbrella and flew out into the sunlight.

* * *

"FIONNA! Back away from her! She's not taking you to a party!" Marshall grabbed Fionna away from Gumball as he narrowed his eyes from the comment and taking Fionna from his grasp. "We have to go back, he's not what you think, Fi." He picked her up and carried away but Fionna tried to get away.

"Marshall! Gumball's not a girl!"

"Gumball is a girl." He went behind PG and tugged on his clothes. He pulled them off and there he stood. Or '_she__' _stood. Ice queen used the same trick she used before at the party last time. "See?"

"Marshall Lee!" Ice Queen yelled at him. "How dare you interrupt my scheme?"

"Well, I might be your friend, but I'm not letring you take Fionna as hostage. You weren't even walking the way to the kindom to add." Marshall Lee pointed out. "Now let's go, Fi."

"Oh no you don't!" She usd her powers a made snow, shooting at Marshall Lee's umbrella. He fell to the ground and started burning from the sunlight that hit his skin and face, he gridded his teeth from the pain. "I'm going to take Fionna and freeze her in my cell! So when I boy-nap all of the princes, they'll see what will happen if they try to escape!" She started lauging in an evil way.

"MARRY THIS!" Fionna uppercut the Ice Queen making her lost her tiara. She started throwing snowballs at her until she started to run. "Your grounded for a week! You can get your tiara than!" Fionna yelled at her until she vanished from her point of view. She smirked and dusted her hands.

"Fionna..." She turned around to her Marshall Lee on the ground. You could start to see his bones in his face. "Help me..." He whispered. She grabbed the umbrella and blocked the sunlight from him. He wasn't burning anymore, He wasn't moving either. Fionna sat by him and looked at him.

"Marshall Lee?" Fionna whispered. He didn't move but he did take a unsteady breath.

"I'm okay, my little bunny. I'm not pretending to die anytime soon, Fi." He chuckled. Fionna helped him up because most of his muscles were too damaged from the sun to carry himself. He stood up and grunted as he did. "I'm just a little hurt, that's is all." Marshall tried to hug Fionna but failed. He fell on her losing his strength. Fionna pushed him up off of her. "Let's go. All I need is a little rest..."

"I'm taking you to my place, it's closer to us anyways."

* * *

Marshall Lee woke up with the sent of bacon panake and strawberries. Marshall Lee turned to the smell. Cake was shaking her "jelly beans" and Fionna was stacking strawberries on top of eachother over a pancake. He got up and felt the pain rushed all over his body and bones. He grunted to himself from the pain.

He remembered the burring from the sun, he looked outside to see the sun was rising than disappearing. It was morning. His mouth dropped, _I past out?... _He touched his face, feeling bandages on it. He was surprise to see that he was in Fionna and Cake's house. Cake really did hate him, Why would they take care of him?

He felt the underneath the bandages, his face was still brunt. Bt his rapid healing helped most of it, but it still would take at least half a day to heal. He got up off the couch and flew over to greet her. But before he could even say hi.

"It's time for you to leave, Marshall Lee." Cake said angrily.


	5. Fin

""Why? What did I do other than get burned from the sun?" Marshall Lee asked shrugged his shoulders. "I would thabk you for the bandages but it seems like you didn't do it." He turned to Fionna who had still been stacking strawberries on top of eachother. "Thank you, Fi. I probably would have died if you weren't there. Plus, if I weren't there, you were probably going to be freezed till the end of time. " He began to chuckle and patted her head while looking at Cake. "Ironic is it not?." Marshall smiled.

"Don't you lay a finger on my sister!" Cake jumped on him and started scratching him.

"AH! MY FACE!" Marshall Lee yelled. He grew larger into his bat form and pulled Cake away with his hands. His Bat like features stared at her with a murder's type of glare. Cake returned the look back to him. They bothed entered a stare down for mostly no reason at all. "I don't see why you don't like me, Cake..." He glared some more at her.

"Well for one, it's your paste face." Cake hissed to him. He hissed back to her.

Fionna threw a strawberry at Marshall Lee's left eye. "Drop her, Marshall." Fionna crossed her arms and joied the glaring too. Marshall did as he was told and put her down. He returned back to his normal size and face. He floated to Fionna and floated above her. "Why is she mad at me anyways?" He asked Fionna but still looking at Cakel.

"She found out about...the...yeah." She began blushing. "She said she never left the cave and spied on us though the whole time." Fionna started stacking the strawberries angain. But don't worry, you could stay here until the sun goes down. Cake got anger and broke umbrella anyways. She'll buy you a new one soon enough."

"Grrrreat." Marshall Lee flew to her strawberry tower and took the top one. "Fi, why are you doing this?"

"It's for you." She said as stacked one last one, it was on the table yet as tall as her. "Finally, I'm finished."

"I only needed eight." He set his hand on his face. Than he remembered the mini people. "Holy fucking crap. Have you found the-"

"Mini Fionna and Marshall? Yes I did." She showed them. "And I think they made up too." She pointed to the table showing them dancing to music. "I think we shouldn't play with them anymore. It would be better if we set them freeoff to the forest or something. They made the kingdom, they could do it again. We just cannot mess with their personal bizz."

"I agree. So Fionna, what do you like about me?" Marshall Lee asked floating around Fionna and Cake's little kitchen. "My looks, my voice, my powers, or just me?" He said getting a little too cocky.

"Well, your paste face."


End file.
